


Gouhuo4che

by CroWsouL



Category: 1234
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	Gouhuo4che

鸣人赤裸着的屁股在地面上摩擦升起火辣的疼，“你干嘛？我不去地下室，要做就快做！”

节节台阶猛烈的撞击在鸣人的尾椎骨上，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

佐助只当听不见鸣人的叫喊继续朝楼梯下拖去，把人丢在石床上，转身点燃床边的蜡烛。

鸣人长吁一口气，把衣领往下拉了拉，放松一下刚才被勒住的喉头。

“自己把衣服脱了。”佐助边脱自己的衣服边示意鸣人。  
身体动了动，尾椎骨处的疼痛感顺着脊椎直窜向大脑，牵扯着背部阵阵刺痛。鸣人不再做任何动作，平躺着身体，让疼痛慢慢转化成麻木，“痛，动不了。”  
“你这算是撒娇吗？要我帮你脱？”佐助赤裸着身躯附身压向鸣人。  
“阐述事实罢了。”鸣人下意识的双手护蛋，不让佐助把蛋压坏。  
佐助翻过鸣人，借着微弱的烛光看了看鸣人屁股和后腰处，一片乌紫磕伤还有斑斑擦伤的血迹，“衣服不脱也无所谓，你只需要光着屁股就行了。”大手在圆润的臀瓣上拍打了两下。

鸣人闭上眼睛开始神游，这也是他一贯激怒佐助的方法之一，性爱的时候如同死鱼一样，让佐助一人主动。  
突然裸露的肌肤上被湿冷的鳞片摩擦，身体被紧紧束缚住，一股阴森感迫使鸣人睁开双眼，表情瞬间扭曲，惊叫道，“你变回去！我不要和蛇的样子做！你滚啊啊啊啊——”

鸣人一手护住蛋一手用尽全力推着蛇身，不但没有推开反而被更加紧紧缠住。

“不想念和我原型做吗？很久没被两根鸡巴操了吧？”佐助缓缓移动蛇身，两根阴茎在鸣人的臀部摩擦。  
鸣人只觉毛骨悚然，全身窜起一片鸡皮疙瘩，“不要全都插进来...”  
“噢？我考虑考虑。”佐助后仰起蛇头“嘶嘶”吐着鲜红的信子，猛的朝鸣人的胸口扎去。獠牙扯破胸口的衣服，浅红色的乳头暴露在空气中。“蛋扔了，挂在胸口碍事。”  
“不要。”  
“你不扔，我现在就吞了它，这么小一颗蛋...”

佐助话没说完，鸣人把蛋放到床头角落里。

乳尖在冰冷蛇信的舔弄下挺立起来，獠牙轻轻搔拨乳晕，一圈充血肿胀的薄嫩肌肤像多汁的鲜美荔枝，只要牙尖轻轻一戳便会汁水四溅。

黝黑的蛇眼盯着鸣人的乳头，饱满的乳头仿佛充盈着呼之欲出奶水，越看越觉得好吃，獠牙微微用力扎了一下，一丝鲜血从破口处躺下。

“嘶...”鸣人吃痛的倒抽一口凉气。

“哎呀，抱歉，弄伤你了。我以为里面有奶水呢。”佐助舔掉鲜血，蛇腹慢慢移动，一根阴茎抵在小穴口，顶了顶插了进去。

“呜...”习惯了性爱的小穴滋溜一下吞进了整根阴茎。  
“我这还有一根怎么办呢？鸣人。”另一根阴茎在臀瓣上摩擦着渴望得到安慰。

“我帮你撸，你别插进去。”鸣人伸手握住佐助另一根阴茎。

湿热的小穴包裹住佐助的一根阴茎，另一根阴茎被鸣人的手圈住。蛇身律动起来，两根阴茎仿佛都在甬道中进行活塞运动。

“嗯..嗯...啊...”鸣人忍受着后穴酥麻的快感，手心也被阴茎摩擦的又烫又痒。

律动骤然停止，“不爽，还是想两根都插进去。”佐助移动蛇身一根阴茎从鸣人手中滑出，朝穴口挤去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊————”鸣人的指甲深深抠入蛇鳞之中，因为后穴开裂的痛楚，蓝眸流出生理性泪水。仰头大口喘息，放松身体缓解疼痛。

“啊.啊...不...真的...痛...”小穴的褶皱被撑平，两根阴茎在肠道内并排进出，鸣人感觉自己被钉在可怖的刑具上，奈何怎么放松身体，下半身都无法动弹，已经失去行动能力，任凭疼痛支配自己。

“鸣人不爽吗？”佐助见鸣人原本勃起的阴茎因疼痛瘫软在浅色毛发中，蛇尾卷住鸣人的阴茎撸动起来。  
鳞片摩擦着柱身，异样的快感使得鸣人的阴茎又挺立起来。  
“嗯...真舒服。”佐助感叹一声，享受着小穴啜吸自己的两根阴茎。龟头一次次的操到肠道深处，狠狠摩擦过前列腺。  
“啊..嗷呜...啊....嗯...出..出来了。”鸣人发出小动物般的呻吟，原本撕裂的疼痛感通过快速的操干变成令他失去理智的疯狂快感，恐惧渐渐变为沉迷于性爱的兴奋。细窄的肠道被操干成了两根阴茎并排的形状。

在前后夹击的攻势下，一股白灼的液体喷射在佐助的蛇尾上。

“这就去了？”佐助松开鸣人的阴茎，“来，尝尝自己的味道。”蛇尾探向鸣人嫣红的丰唇，撬开齿关插进口中。

“嗯...嗯..”失去焦距的双眼重新闪过一丝清明，鸣人模仿起口交吞吐着蛇尾，肉嫩的口腔内壁哪经得起蛇尾上鳞片的折磨，没抽插几下便破皮流血，洁白的贝齿被染成鲜红一片。

“我还没爽够呢。”退出蛇尾，佐助兴奋的摆了摆尾巴，猩红的两根阴茎在屁逢间飞快的抽插。  
阴茎往更深处顶去，一次又一次操至自己能操到的极限处。

菊穴彻底被阴茎操松，发出淫荡的噗滋水声，穴口鲜红的肠肉被阴茎带出一些，马上又被操进小穴内。  
“啊啊....我.....我不行了....要死掉了……啊啊……”鸣人忍不住浪叫起来，承受着敏感点被高频率的摩擦，额头死死抵在石床上，津液顺着微张的嘴角流下，拉出一根长长的银丝，滴落在石床上。  
佐助“嘶嘶”吐着鲜红的信子，黑眸深了几分。

精液犹如熔浆一般股股喷射在鸣人的小穴内。两根阴茎同时射精强劲的冲击感引的鸣人承受不住又泄了一次。

佐助退出阴茎，突然失去阴茎填赌的菊穴暂时还不能立马恢复原样，无力的蠕动着肠肉，一股股的吐着佐助的精液。

“你看你也爽到了对不对？”佐助化成人形，抚摸着鸣人的金发问道。

侧过头不理佐助，鸣人被蹂躏的体无完肤，全身被蛇形的佐助勒的满是条条红痕，嘴角和乳头上的鲜血已经结痂。

“没事的，你可是妖狐，修复能力很强，睡一觉你的伤就好了。”佐助轻抚着鸣人的后颈，指腹揉摁着凸起的脊椎骨。

鸣人艰难的伸手够着床头的蛇蛋。


End file.
